Ospek pembawa Cinta
by Asuura-chan
Summary: Haruno Sakura, seorang mahasiswi kedokteran di Tokyo University harus ikut menjadi salah satu panitia ospek di fakultasnya. Uchiha Sasuke, seorang mahasiswa baru fakultas kedokteran harus mengawali harinya dengan berbagai kejadian sial yang dialaminya. Bagaimana kesialan dapat menghubungkan mereka berdua? CHAP 5 UP
1. Chapter 1

**Ospek Pembawa Cinta**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto masih punya Mashashi Kishimoto

Sasuke milik author Asuura-chan

.

Don't like don't read

Happy Reading

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat bersejarah bagi para mahasiswa baru. Yap. Karena hari ini mereka akan manjalani ospek. Para senior bebas melakukan apa saja pada para maba asalkan masih dalam batas kewajaran. Namun sepertinya tokoh utama kita melupakan hari yang sangat bersejarah ini dan masih berada di alam mimpinya.

Sasuke pov

''Sasukee, Bangun! Ini sudah jam 7. Bukankah hari ini kau ak-" Teriak seseorang diluar pintu kamarku.

"Lima menit lagi baka itachi. Lagipula ini masih jam-. Itachi baka, kenapa kau baru membangunkanku? Aku kan tadi malam sudah bilang, bangunkan aku jam 6. JAM 6!" potongku cepat.

Aku pun bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi. 10 menit kemudian, aku sudah siap dengan segala perlengkapan untuk ospek. Ya, ospek.

Oh iya, perkenalkan namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan keluarga uchiha? Keluarga yang terkenal akan ketampanannya dan ketebalan dompetnya. Jangan lupakan juga kalau semua anggota klan uchiha itu memiliki otak yang diatas rata-rata. Itu sebabnya aku bisa memasuki Fakultas Kedokteran di universitas paling terkenal se-Jepang, Tokyo University. Tidak sembarang orang bisa memasuki universitas ini karena yang bisa hanyalah kalangan berotak cemerlang dan berdompet tebal. Karena aku memasuki criteria keduanya maka tidaklah sulit bagiku untuk memasuki universitas ini. Sudah cukup perkenalannya karena aku sudah sangat terelambat untuk mengikuti ospek yang diadakan di universitasku.

Setelah dirasa semua perlengkapan ospek telah berada didalam tas kesayanganku, aku pun bergegas menuruni tangga untuk segera berangkat.

''Sasuke-kun, tidak sarapan dulu?'' Suara lembut seorang perempuan memasuki indra pendengaranku. Oh, jangan berpikir macam-macam. Itu adalah suara wanita yang paling kusayangi didunia. Wanita yang telah melahirkanku dan membesarkanku hingga aku setampan ini. Yap, dia adalah ibuku, Uchiha Mikoto.

''Tidak ibu, aku sudah sangat terlambat. Aku akan makan di kampus saja'' Ucapku cepat sambil berlari keluar dari rumah.

''Dasar anak itu''

Aku segera memasuki mobil Lamborghini berwarna dark blue milikku yang baru saja dibelikan oleh ayahku sebagai hadiah ulang tahun beberapa waktu lalu. Aku langsung melajukan mobilku dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Sesekali aku melirik jam tanganku yang telah menunjukkan pukul 07:26.

' _Shit'_ makiku perlahan saat lalu lintas didepanku macet total. Bayangkan saja, maba seharusnya tiba di kampus pada pukul 7 tepat, dan ini sudah jam 07:29. Entah hukuman apa yang akan seniorku berikan padaku karena telah terlambat lebih dari setengah jam. Setelah beberapa menit terjebak kemacetan, akhirnya aku sampai juga di Tokyo University. Segera saja aku keluar dari mobilku dan berlari menuju aula Aku terus berlari sambil sesekali melirik jam tanganku. Karena tak focus pada jalan didepanku, aku pun menabrak seseorang dan langsung terjatuh.

Normal pov

' _Brakk'_

''Aww, ittai'' Suara seorang perempuan memekik karena terjatuh pun terdengar.

' _Heh, pink? Apa itu asli?'_

Perempuan yang ditabrak sasuke pun masih terduduk dengan tidak elitnya ditengah jalan. Sasuke hanya mengamati perempuan itu tanpa berniat menolongnya. Ia kemudian melirik jam tangannya lagi dan segera berlari tanpa memerdulikan suara melengking milik perempuan yang ditabraknya.

''Awas kau pantat ayam sialan, shannaro''

Sakura pov

Perkenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku kuliah di Tokyo University fakultas kedokteran semester 3. Tahun ini aku ditugaskan untuk menjadi salah satu panitia ospek fakultas kedokteran. Karena tadi aku datang sedikit terlambat karena ban mobilku tiba-tiba bocor, maka aku ditugaskan mengambil sebuah kardus yang berisi barang barang untuk ospek didalam mobil ino-pig. Aku pun bersenandung kecil sembari berjalan menuju aula. Namun tiba-tiba

' _Brakk'_

''Aww, ittai'' pekikku karena baru saja ditabrak seseorang dan terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Ku tatap siapa yang menabrakku dan well dia cukup tampan, tapi dia memiliki model rambut yang sangat aneh. Seperti errr- pantat ayam. Ia melirikku sejenak kemudian melirik jam tangannya.

''Awas kau pantat ayam sialan, shannaro'' Pekikku saat dia berlari meninggalkanku begitu saja dengan posisi yang tidak elit dan barang-barang yang berserakan tanpa meminta maaf. Aku menyesal telah memujinya ganteng tadi walaupun memang ganteng sih, hehe.

' _ugh, sial sekali aku hari ini. Sudah tadi pagi ban mobil tiba-tiba bocor, disuruh mengangkat kardus kardus dari mobil ino ke aula, ditabrak pria yang sialnya ganteng hingga terjatuh dan barang barang berserakan. Tidak ada lagi hari yang lebih buruk dari ini. Sial'_

Aku pun segera membereskan barang-barang yang berserakan dan bergegas menuju aula sebelum datang kesialan yang lainnya.

Sesampaiku di Aula, aku langsung menghampiri para panitia lainnya dan langsung membanting kardus sialan itu tepat disebelah Ino dan Gaara.

''Kau kenapa forehead? Wajahmu itu sudah suram, jangan ditambah suram lagi dong'' kata Ino tanpa melupakan panggilan kesayangannya padaku.

''Sialan kau pig! Hei Gaara, ajari kekasihmu ini sopan santun sedikit.''

''ya ya ya. Sudah sana kau tadi dipanggil Neji untuk pembagian kelompok ospekmu'' balas gaara malas karena sudah terbiasa dengan pertengkaran kami.

''Baiklah tuan merah, aku akan pergi. Bilang saja kau ingin berduaan dengan ino, iya kan?''

Sasuke pov

Setelah berlari lari akhirnya aku sampai di aula. Disana aku melihat semua maba telah membentuk kelompok-kelompok yang terdiri dari beberapa orang. Kemudian ada seorang senior cantik berambut panjang lurus bak model iklan shampoo menghampiriku.

''Siapa namamu?'' tanyanya dengan nada mengintimidasi

''Uchiha Sasuke''

''Apa kau mahasiswa baru juga?''

''Iya senpai''

''Kau pikir ini jam berapa? Apa kau tidak punya jam dirumah?''

''Maaf senpai'' Ucapku akhirnya karena tidak ingin menambah masalah dengan senpai cantikku ini

''Maaf? Kamu pikir universitas ini punya nenekmu sehingga kamu bisa datang jam berapa aja? Push up 150 kali dan lari keliling lapangan 10 kali setelah itu langsung bergabung dengan maba lainnya''

''Senpai cantik cantik tapi galak'' Rayuku agar hukumanku diringankan

''Cantik katamu? Saya ralat, hukumanmu menjadi push up 200 kali dan lari 20 kali'' Sahutnya dengan marah. Loh, memangnya aku salah? Dia kan memang cantik. Ku teliti lagi tubuhnhya dan apa itu? Rata? Be-berarti dia?

''Se-senpai laki-laki?'' Tanyaku pelan-pelan, takut hukumanku ditambah lagi.

Normal pov

Sasuke masih menatap Neji dengan pandangan tidak percaya sedangkan neji hanya mendengus sampai sebuah suara memasuki indra pendengaran keduanya.

''Neji, kudengar kau memanggilku? Ada apa?'' Tanya sakura sedikit cuek

''Ah, sakura. Tadi kelompok kouhaimu kekurangan satu anggota lagi bukan?''

Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan neji. Sepertinya sakura masih belum menyadari keberadaan sasuke karena pada dasarnya sakura memang sangat cuek

''kalau begitu, kau Uchiha Sasuke akan masuk ke dalam kelompok bimbingan Haruno Sakura'' Ucap neji tegas.

Mendengar perkataan neji, sakura pun menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat sosok pria yang menabraknya tadi pagi sedang tersenyum canggung kearahnya.

''K-kau?'' ucap sakura terbata-bata karena kaget

''Ha-hai se-senpai'' ucap sasuke sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah sakura dengan keringat menetes di pelipisnya.

TBC

Hai salam kenal minnaaa

Saya author baru nih di FFn dan ini juga cerita pertama saya. Jadi pasti masih banyak kesalahan, typo dan kekurangan kekurangan lainnya. Buat para senpai mohon bimbingannya yaa. Jangan lupa review juga :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Ospek Pembawa Cinta**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto masih milik Mashashi Kishimoto

Kalau sasuke milik author Asuura-chan #plak

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Don't like don't read

Happy Reading

.

''kalau begitu, kau Uchiha Sasuke akan masuk ke dalam kelompok bimbingan Haruno Sakura'' Ucap neji tegas.

Mendengar perkataan neji, sakura pun menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat sosok pria yang menabraknya tadi pagi sedang tersenyum canggung kearahnya.

''K-kau?'' ucap sakura terbata-bata karena kaget

''Ha-hai se-senpai'' ucap sasuke sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah sakura dengan keringat menetes di pelipisnya.

 **Sakura pov**

' _Heh, ternyata pria yang menabrakku tadi pagi masih maba dan dia masuk kelompok ospek bimbinganku. Entah ini masuk kedalam rentetan kesialan yang sejak tadi pagi ku alami atau malah keberuntungan?*upss. Ya, kuakui pria bernama Uchiha Sasuke ini memang sangat tampan. Tapi aku masih belum bisa melupakan kekesalanku padanya akibat kejadian tadi pagi. Apa aku harus balas dendam terlebih dahulu? Hmm, mengerjainya sedikit sepertinya tidak buruk juga'_ Ucap sakura dalam hati sambil menyeringai kearah sasuke.

 **Sasuke pov**

' _Mampus aku, Ternyata perempuan pink yang tadi pagi kutabrak adalah senpai yang akan membimbingku selama ospek. Kupikir dia juga mahasiswa baru, mengingat tubuhnya pendek, kurus, kecil, kerdil, tapi imut. Ya, kuakui ia memang imut dengan bibir mungil, mata emerald, kulit putih, dan rambut pink sebahu. Saat aku memandangi bibir mungilnya, ia malah menampakkan seringaian yang cukup mengerikan hingga keringat mengucur lagi di pelipisku. Oh, apa salahku sehingga hari ini aku sangat sial sekali? Apa karena aku sering menjahili Itachi? Tidak tidak, aku menjahili Itachi karena dia yang menjahiliku duluan. Apa karena aku sering membangkang kepada ayah ibuku? Ayah, Ibu, itachi aku sungguh minta maaf, aku akan menjadi anak dan adik yang baik bagi kalian.'_

 **Normal pov**

''Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Sakura. Kau urus saja dia. Jangan lupakan hukumanmu Uchiha, push up 200 kali dan lari 20 putaran'' Ucap Neji sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

''Senpaai, kami sudah mendapatkan tanda tangan dari para panitia inti seperti yang kau perintahkan tadi'' Ucap Karin, Shion dan Tayuya sembari menyerahkan sebuah buku bersampul merah kepada sakura.

''Hmm, cepat juga kerja kalian bertiga. Oh iya dia adalah teman satu kelompok kalian. Jadi sekarang kelompok kita tidak kekurangan anggota lagi. Perkenalkan dirimu!'' Jelas sakura panjang lebar pada Karin, shion dan tayuya.

''Uchiha Sasuke'' Ucap sasuke singkat padat dan jelas.

Sakura sedikit kesal (lagi) karena perkataan panjang lebar darinya hanya dijawab dua kata oleh kouhai tampannya.

''Kyaaa, tampan sekali,''

''Sasuke-kuuuun'' pekik mereka bertiga bersamaan

''Kalian bertiga langsung kerjakan tugas berikutnya yang sudah diberikan ketua panitia ospek. Tunggu apalagi Uchiha? Cepat laksanakan hukumanmu! Aku akan mengawasimu.''

Dengan enggan, Sasuke pun melepaskan tas ransel kesayangannya dan memulai push up diiringi dengan kepergian Karin, shion, dan tayuya.

 **Sasuke pov**

' _Huh perempuan tiga itu berisik sekali. Entah sudah berapa kesialan yang kudapatkan hari ini. Bangun kesiangan, terjebak kemacetan, menabrak gadis pink, mendapat hukuman plus plus dari senpai cantik (?), sekelompok dengan tiga bocah berisik. Semoga tidak ada kesialan lainnya hari ini. Untung aku rajin olahraga ke gym sehingga push up 200 kali dan lari 20 putaran sih gampang banget. Tapi kok kalau diawasin (dipelototin) sama sakura senpai kok badanku gemetaran dan jantungku berdetak lebih kenceng ya? Apa aku udah mau mati? Kami-sama, aku belum mau mati dulu, dosaku masih banyak'_ inner sasuke

Setelah aku menyelesaikan hukuman dari senpai cantik (?) sambil diawasi oleh sakura senpai, aku pun beristirahat sejenak. Keringat menetes dari sekujur tubuhku. Aku juga berusaha menormalkan detak jantungku yang masih menggila. Sampai sebuah suara memasuki gendang telingaku.

''Hei Uchiha, belikan aku jus mangga di kafetaria dalam 5 menit'' Ucapnya sudah seperti bos besar. Loh, yang haus siapa, yang disuruh beli minum siapa, eh yang minum siapa. Aku pun menjulurkan tanganku meminta uang untuk membeli pesanannya.

''Kenapa tanganmu seperti itu? Beli pakai uangmu dong, bukankah keluarga uchiha itu keluarga konglomerat? Masa beli jus mangga satu gelas saja tidak mampu?''

Oke, kuakui ketebalan dompetku memang tidak perlu dipertanyakan. Dan apa apaan itu dia menghina keluarga uchiha? Jangankan membeli 1 gelas jus mangga, membeli semua pabrik yang membuat jus mangga saja kami bisa. Cih, aku pun langsung bergegas menuju kafetaria sambil mendengus kesal.

Lima menit kemudian

''Apa apaan ini Uchiha, aku menyuruhmu membeli jus mangga. Kenapa rasanya masam sekali seperti jus lemon?''

' _Grrrrr, ini orang banyak maunya, Sudah gratisan aja masih banyak protes'_

''Belikan lagi jus mangga yang lebih manis dari ini'' perintahnya (lagi)

Tujuh menit kemudian

''kenapa lama sekali? Dan berapa kilo gula yang kau masukkan kedalam jus mangga ini? Ini terlalu manis. Kau mau balas dendam ya? Ingin aku terkena diabetes? Ingin aku cepat mati? Ha?'' semprot sakura

' _oh shit, ini orang maunya apa sih? Begini salah, begitu salah, aku kan jadi serba salah (?)'_

Akhirnya aku pergi (lagi) ke kafetaria untuk membelikan jus mangga yang tidak asem dan tidak terlalu manis.

6 menit kemudian

''Hmm, lumayan enak. Sekarang kau boleh pergi bersama teman sekelompokmu untuk menyelesaikan tugas dari ketua panitia''

' _astaga ini orang. Setidaknya berilah aku istirahat sebentar saja. Dasar orang tidak berperikemanusiaan'_ umpatku dalam hati.

Aku pun segera berjalan menuju tiga gadis nyentrik bin berisik yang berteriak-teriak memanggilku dam melambaikan tangan kearahku sehingga semua orang menoleh kearahku. Oh, aku benci menjadi pusat perhatian seperti ini.

 **Sakura pov**

Aku sempat memuji diriku sendiri tadi karena bisa berbicara ketus setengah membentak pada kouhai tampan itu. Meskipun aku terbilang cuek, aku ini orangnya lemah lembut. Meskipun tidak selembut hinata sih. Aku mengawasi (memelototi) kouhai tampan itu push up 200 kali dan lari 20 putaran. Setelah ia selesai melaksanakan hukumannya, ia Nampak sangat kelelahan dengan keringat membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya. Melihat keringat menetes dari tubuhnya membuat darahku berdesir, mukaku memerah dan jantungku berdetak sangat cepat.

' _Oh, apa yang kau pikirkan sakura?_ ' Segera saja kualihkan pandanganku dan menyuruhnya membeli jus mangga di kafetaria. Ia tampak sangat kelelahan dan itu membuatku sedikit merasa bersalah. Tapi niatanku untuk mengerjainya habis-habisan masih belum surut. Setelah ia membelikanku jus mangga menggunakan uangnya entah yang keberapa kali, aku merasa kasihan juga. Segera saja kusuruh ia bergabung dengan Karin dkk untuk menyeesaikan tugas yang diberikan ketua panitia ospek.

 **Normal pov**

Setelah berjam-jam menjalani ospek hari pertama, akhirnya para mahasiswa baru diperbolehkan untuk pulang. Tampak ekspresi kelelahan diwajah para maba, begitu pun dengan para panitia. Ospek di Tokyo University ini dilaksanakan selama tiga hari. Jadi esok hari dan lusa kita masih bisa melihat penyiksaan penyiksaan (nggak sadis kok) yang dilakukan oleh senior (sakura) pada para maba (sasuke). _Khukhu Sasuke, bersiaplah masih ada dua hari lagi author yang cantik ini menyiksamu*smirk_

 **Sakura pov**

Hwaa aku baru ingat hari ini aku tidak membawa mobil karena ban mobilku bocor. Siapa yang bisa ku tebengi ya? Ah ino pasti bisa, dia kan sahabatku. Aku pun menghampiri ino yang tengah membereskan barang-barangnya dengan tergesa-gesa.

''Pig, Aku pulang sama kamu ya? Pliss, kamu tau kan hari ini aku tidak membawa mobil. Ya ya ya?'' Ucapku pada Ino menggunakan jurus puppy eyes andalanku.

''Maaf sakura, hari ini aku dan gaara akan mengunjungi ibunya gaara di Kyoto yang sedang sakit parah'' Ucap ino dengan tatapan bersalahnya

''yasudah tidak apa-apa. Sampaikan salamku pada ibunya gaara ya'' balasku dengan sedikit nada kecewa.

''Ino, ayo cepat'' Ucap gaara yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu

''Aku sungguh minta maaf sakura, lainkali kita pulang bersama. Aku pergi dulu ya, aku mencintaimu'' Ucapnya lagi sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya

Aku pun berjalan dengan langkah gontai kearah gerbang Tokyo University. Haah aku harus berjalan sekitar 2 Km untuk sampai di halte bis terdekat. Aku heran kenapa tidak dibangun halte bis disekitar Tokyo University ini. Kalau mahasiswa yang tidak mempunyai kendaraan kan jadi repot harus berjalan sejauh 2 Km dulu. Aku terus berjalan sampai terdengar sebuah klakson mobil yang berhenti tepat desebelahku.

Tin… Tin…

 **Sasuke pov**

Setelah acara ospek hari pertama selesai, aku bergegas menuju parkiran untuk mengambil mobilku dan pulang secepatnya. Sesampainya di parkiran, aku langsung memasuki mobilku dan menjalankannya menuju gerbang Tokyo University. Sekelebat warna pink menyapu pandanganku dan aku langsung menyadari bahwa itu adalah senpai imut yang diam diam kusukai. Ya dia adalah Haruno Sakura. Entah mengapa setiap melihatnya aku langsung salah tingkah. Ah, aku baru ingat kalau aku belum meminta maaf padanya karena kejadian tadi pagi. Segera saja kubunyikan klakson mobilku dan kuhentikan mobilku tepat disebelahnya.

Tin.. tin..

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Pojok balas review**

 **Luca Marvell** Hihi iyaa, sakura jadi senpai. Disini sakura lebih tua dari sasuke ya

 **Joanna Katharina 37** Dipuji sama senpai jadi malu nih #plak. Terimakasih sarannya ya…

 **echaNM** Neji mah emang cantik dari lahir #dihajarneji

 **sofi asat** Ini udah lanjutt

 **Chiwe Sakura** Sebenernya ga tega sih nistain mang sasu. Tapi kalo ga dinistain ntar ffnya gajadi humor dong #dihajarsasu

.

.

Hwaa akhirnya selesai chap 2. Maaf kalo ceritanya gak nyambung dan alurnya kemana-mana tak tentu arah(?). Btw, aku kan sudah kelas 3 SMA, dan bentar lagi UN. nah buat para senpai yang sudah lulus dan UN nya berbasis komputer bisa share share pengalamannya dong ke PM aku.#kokmalahcurhat

Aku masih sangat baru disini jadi masih perlu banyak belajar buat nulis, masih banyak kesalahan, typo dan kekurangan kekurangan lainnya. Buat para senpai mohon kritik dan saran serta bimbingannya yaa. Terima kasih buat yang sudah review, favs and follow. Jangan lupa review lagi yaaa :D sampai jumpa di chap depan… XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Ospek Pembawa Cinta**

 **.**

Naruto masih milik Mashashi Kishimoto

Kalau sasuke milik author Asuura-chan #plak

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Don't like don't read

Happy Reading

.

 **Sakura pov**

 _'Tin… Tin…'_

Aku menoleh kesamping kananku dan mendapati sebuah mobil Lamborghini berwarna dark blue berhenti tepat disebelahku.

' _Siapa nih? Jangan-jangan penculik? Hwaaa siapa pun tolongin sakura. Sakura gak mau diculik lagii. Tapi masa mobil penculik keren banget dan kinclong kaya gini sih?'_

Aku emang agak trauma dengan mobil-mobil asing yang tiba-tiba berhenti di sebelahku. Aku trauma karena beberapa tahun yang lalu waktu aku umur 9 tahun, aku pernah diculik sama rival bisnis papaku. Saat itu si penculik ngaku-ngaku sebagai orang suruhan papa buat jemput aku disekolah. Karena aku dulu masih kecil, aku langsung percaya gitu aja dan langsung naik kedalam mobil si penculik. Setelah tau kalau mobil yang kunaiki ini tidak menuju kerumahku, aku mulai panik dan si penculik malah ketawa-ketawa gak jelas. Kemudian, mereka membawaku masuk kedalam gudang dan mengikat tangan dan kakiku diatas sebuah kursi. Aku merasa sangat lapar karena ini sudah siang dan aku belum makan siang. Apalagi tadi pagi waktu sarapan aku hanya makan sangat sedikit. Karena tidak tahan lagi, aku menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Si penculik yang 'mungkin' terganggu dengan suara tangisanku yang 'menggelegar' pun mengambil selembar kain untuk membungkam mulutku. Aku yang terus menangis tanpa suara selama berjam-jam karena kelaparan pun mulai capek dan kemudian tertidur.

Entah apa yang terjadi selama aku tidur, tiba-tiba saat aku terbangun aku sudah ada di atas kasur empukku sambil dipeluk sasori-nii. Sejak kejadian penculikan itu, aku merasa Sasori-nii sangat protektif padaku, atau biasa disebut 'Sister Complex'. Aku sangat risih, karena kemana-mana selalu diikutin sama Sasori-nii. Kerja kelompok dia ikut, main kerumah temen dia ikut, belanja bareng mama, dia ikut juga. Untung kalau aku ke kamar mandi dia gak ikut juga. Sasori-nii sekarang sedang kuliah di Inggris dan kudengar beberapa minggu lagi dia akan kembali ke Jepang. Aku hanya berharap semoga sifat sister complex nya sudah hilang. Aku tersadar dari lamunanku ketika sebuah suara menyapu indra pendengaranku.

''pai.. Senpai.. SAKURA SENPAI''

''Huh?''

''Kok malah ngelamun sih senpai?'' Tanya kouhai ganteng kelompok ospekku yang bikin jantungku dag dig dug gak karuan.

'' Yeeh, siapa yang ngelamun?''

''Senpai mau kemana? Kok jalan kaki?''

''Ya mau pulang lah. Mobilku masih di bengkel makanya aku jalan kaki''

''Kalau gitu bareng aku aja pulangnya. Anggap aja sebagai permintaan maafku karena tadi pagi udah nabrak senpai. Dijamin 100% bakalan selamat sampai tujuan deh''

' _Wahh, rejeki nih, gak boleh ditolak. Dapat tumpangan gratis dari orang ganteng, pake mobil keren pula. Lumayan nih, bisa ngehemat uang buat naik bus sekaligus cuci mata, hihi'_ Ucapku dalam hati sambil tertawa pelan.

 **Sasuke pov**

''Kalau gitu bareng aku aja pulangnya. Anggap aja sebagai permintaan maafku karena tadi pagi udah nabrak senpai. Dijamin 100% bakalan selamat sampai tujuan deh'' tawarku pada senpai cantik ini. Ia sempat tertawa pelan sebelum akhirnya menerima tawaranku.

''Yah, kalau kamu memaksa, mau gimana lagi? Tapi bener ya, harus selamat sampai tujuan'' Ucapnya sambil membuka pintu mobilku dan duduk disebelah bangku kemudi.

' _Seingatku aku tadi gak ada maksa deh'_

Akhirnya setelah sakura-senpai naik, aku pun melajukan mobilku dengan kecepatan sedang. Jalanan lumayan macet sore ini. Karena terlalu hening, aku pun membuka percakapan dengan senpaiku.

''Rumah senpai dimana?''

''Di distrik Senju blok E no. 23'' Jawabnya singkat. Setelah itu kondisi mobilku kembali hening. Saat tiba di lampu merah tak jauh dari distrik senju, tiba-tiba ada suara yang membuatku sangat malu.

' _kruyukk'_

' _shit'_ , kujamin mukaku memerah karena malu saat ini. Aku baru ingat kalau dari tadi pagi aku belum ada makan apapun.

''hihi'' kikiknya pelan saat mendengar suara perutku berbunyi

''Senpai jangan ketawa, ntar aku turunin disini loh'' Ucapanku sukses membungkam mulut senpai cantikku ini

''Gimana kalo nanti kamu mampir kerumahku dulu? Biar aku masakin sesuatu'' tawarnya padaku

' _Ihiiy, kesempatan nih, aku bisa masuk kerumah senpai cantikku. Siapa tau bisa langsung kenalan sama orang tuanya terus disuruh cepat-cepat nikah'(?)_ gumamku sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

''Yah, kalau senpai maksa, mau gimana lagi?'' ku gunakan kembali kata-katanya saat ia menerima tumpanganku tadi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kami sudah sampai dirumah sakura-senpai. Rumahnya sangat minimalis sekali namun terlihat mewah dengan halaman yang indah dan beberapa pot bunga yang tersusun rapi. Setelah membuka pintu rumahnya, sakura-senpai mempersilahkanku untuk masuk. Aku duduk diruang tamunya dan mengamati beberapa foto yang terpajang disana sambil menunggu senpai cantikku itu berganti pakaian. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara pintu kamar terbuka dan menampakkan senpai cantikku yang terlihat makin cantik dengan pakaian murahannya(?), eh maksudku pakaian rumahannya.

''Ayok langsung ke dapur aja''

Sesampainya didapur, senpai cantikku memutuskan untuk memasak sup tomat *tentunya karena permintaanku*. Aku membantunya memotong tomat sedangkan dia menyiapkan bumbunya.

''senpai''

''Hmm? Panggil sakura aja, lagipula umur kita kayanya sama. Soalnya dulu waktu sekolah aku masuk kelas akselerasi. Kalau di kampus baru panggil senpai'' Ihiyy, udah disuruh manggil pake nama depan aja nih. Lampu Kuning #plak

''Ehm, sakura, kamu tinggal disini sama siapa? Kok rumahmu sepi banget?''

''Aku tinggal sendiri. Mama Papaku tinggal di Kyoto, sedangkan kakakku lagi kuliah di Inggris''

''Ooh"

Setelah itu tak ada lagi percakapan diantara kami. Beberapa menit kemudian, sup tomat buatan sakura sudah matang. Sakura mengambil semangkuk sup dan diserahkan padaku kemudian mengambil semangkuk lagi untuk dirinya sendiri. Setelah menyelesaikan acara makan, aku membantunya membersihkan dapur dan mencuci piring. Kemudian aku pamit padanya untuk pulang karena hari sudah sangat sore. Ia pun mengantarku sampai didepan pintu rumahnya. Aku merasa seperti sudah memiliki seorang istri *uppss

 **-0-**

 **Sasuke pov**

Ospek menyebalkan yang membuatku bertemu dengan Sakura telah usai sekitar sebulan yang lalu dan kini aku sudah resmi menjadi mahasiswa Kedokteran di Tokyo University. Hubunganku dengan Sakura juga mulai mengalami kemajuan. Kami sering berangkat ke kampus bersama, pulang bersama, belanja bersama, masak bersama dan tidur bersama (?), ehh maksudku makan bersama. Rencananya sih aku akan mengutarakan perasaanku padanya hari ini di taman belakang kampus. Mengingat rencanaku hari ini aku jadi senyum-senyum sendiri didalam gedung belajar.

''Teme, kau kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila?'' tegur naruto, salah satu sahabatku sekaligus mahasiswa paling bodoh dan berisik di fakultas kedokteran Tokyo University.

''Mau nembak cewek"

"Hah? Jangan bilang kamu mau nembak Sakura senpai? Temee,, kamu kan tau aku juga suka sama Sakura senpai. Kok kamu tega banget sih?''

Aku tak membalas perkataannya lagi. Ia terus merengek padaku agar aku tidak jadi mengutarakan perasaanku pada Sakura hari ini. Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 sore. Aku pun bergegas menuju taman belakang kampus dan menunggu sakura disana. Tak lama kemudian, aku melihatnya berlari kearahku.

''Maaf ya lama, tadi dosennya gak keluar-keluar,hehe. Oiya, mau ngapain kamu ngajak aku ketemuan disini?"

"Enggak papa kok, aku juga baru aja sampe sini. A-aku mau ngomong sesuatu sama kamu. Sebenernyaakuudahlamasukasamakamu. Kamumaugakjadipacaraku?" Sial, gara-gara gugup aku jadi ngomong cepet banget.

"Hah? Kamu ngomong apa kumur-kumur? Cepet banget"

"Sebenernya aku udah lama suka sama kamu. Kamu mau gak jadi pacar aku?" Ucapku dengan sedikit pelan dari sebelumnya dan sukses membuat wajahnya memerah. Ia tidak langsung menjawab pernyataan cintaku dan malah pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja. Kemudian setelah jarak kami lumayan jauh, ia menganggukkan kepalanya dan segera berlari pergi dari taman belakang kampus. Ternyata dia salah tingkah toh? Kupikir aku bakalan ditolak. Huh, aku menghela napasku dengan perasaan lega.

 **Sakura pov**

Sore ini Sasuke mengajakku ketemuan di taman belakang kampus. Katanya sih ada yang mau di omongin. Tapi apa ya? Kuliah seharusnya selesai pada pukul 3 sore, namun ini sudah pukul 3:10 dan dosenku yang killer abis itu belum ada tanda-tanda akan keluar. Lima menit kemudian, akhirnya dosenku tercinta keluar juga. Aku bergegas membereskan buku-bukuku dan pergi menuju taman belakang.

''Kamu mau kemana sak? Buru-buru banget?"

"Ada urusan pig"

"Urusan hati ya?" Ucapnya lagi dengan senyum menggodaku

Aku tak membalas ucapan ino dan segera berlari pergi ke taman belakang. Di tengah jalan, aku bertemu dengan naruto, salah satu sahabat sasuke memandangku dengan tatapan memelas dan ekspresi mukanya seperti ingin menangis. Aku hanya tersenyum kearah naruto dan berlalu meninggalkannya begitu saja. Sesampaiku di taman belakang, aku langsung menghampiri Sasuke yang berdiri di bawah pohon sakura.

''Maaf ya lama, tadi dosennya gak keluar-keluar,hehe. Oiya, mau ngapain kamu ngajak aku ketemuan disini?" Ucapku karena merasa bersalah. Ia tersenyum manis sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku yang membuat jantungku berdetak lebih cepat

"Enggak papa kok, aku juga baru aja sampe sini. A-aku mau ngomong sesuatu sama kamu. Sebenernyaakuudahlamasukasamakamu. Kamumaugakjadipacaraku?"

"Hah? Kamu ngomong apa kumur-kumur? Cepet banget"

"Sebenernya aku udah lama suka sama kamu. Kamu mau gak jadi pacar aku?" Ucapnya yang membuat wajahku langsung panas dan merah. Aku ingin menjawab 'iya' tapi entah kenapa suaraku tidak mau keluar. Akhirnya aku pergi begitu saja dan setelah jarak kami lumayan jauh, aku menganggukkan kepalaku. Rasanya sangat aneh seperti ada banyak kupu-kupu terbang didalam perutku.

Sore ini aku pulang sendiri karena terlalu malu untuk bertemu sasuke kembali. Sesampaiku dirumah, aku langsung mandi dan memasak untuk makan malam. Saat hendak memakan masakanku, aku mendengar suara bel rumahku berbunyi.

' _Ting tong… Ting tong'_

Kulangkahkan kakiku perlahan meuju pintu depan untuk membukanya. Aku berharap yang bertamu kali ini bukan Sasuke. Aku masih belum siap bertemu dengannya. Setelah pintu kubuka, aku sangat terkejut melihat siapa yang datang.

''Sasori-nii? Kapan kau tiba? Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku kalau kau akan pulang ke Jepang?"

"Hai Saku-chan, aku baru saja tiba. Aku tidak mengatakan padamu kalau aku akan kembali ke Jepang karena aku ingin mengejutkanmu. Jadi, apa kau terkejut?" Ucapnya sambil memelukku erat.

"Sangat terkejut, nii-chan"

"Selama aku di Jepang, aku akan tinggal disini bersamamu. Aku akan mengawasi dan menjagamu"

' _Dasar sister complex'_ Kupikir setelah ia tinggal jauh dariku selama bertahun-tahun akan membuat sifat sister complexnya itu hilang. Namun ternyata aku salah, sifatnya jadi sangat sangat menyebalkan. Setelah makan malam dan mengobrol dengan sasori-nii lumayan lama, aku kembali ke kamarku. Sebelum tidur, aku mengecek hpku dan mendapati sebuah pesan dari sasuke.

Line

Sasuke : Hei, kenapa tadi kau langsung pergi?

Sakura : tidak apa-apa, aku tadi ada sedikit urusan

Sasuke : Hoo, ada urusan atau salah tingkah?

Sakura : Siapa yang salting? Kamu tuh yang salting :p

Sasuke : Baiklah sepertinya kekasihku tidak mau mengakuinya. Sudah malam, cepat tidur. Besok pagi aku akan menjemputmu pergi ke kampus

Sakura : Baiklah tuan, aku tidur. Kau juga cepat tidur. Selamat malam

Aku langsung mematikan ponselku tanpa menunggu balasan dari sasuke dan segera tidur.

Sasuke pov

Hari ini adalah hari pertama aku menjemput sakura setelah kami resmi pacaran. Aku bahkan bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya. Setelah siap, aku segera turun untuk sarapan bersama keluargaku.

"Tumben kau sudah rapi pagi-pagi begini sasuke? Apa ada acara dikampus?" Tanya ibuku saat melihatku turun

"Sasuke kan sudah punya kekasih bu, makanya sudah rapi pagi-pagi begini" sahut Itachi dari belakangku

"Kyaa, benarkah sasuke? Siapa namanya? Segera bawa dia kerumah ya. Ibu sangat ingin bertemu dengan kekasihmu. Dan kau, itachi, kapan kau akan punya kekasih? Ingat umurmu sudah hampir kepala tiga"

"Hn. Haruno sakura"

Setelah acara sarapan selesai, aku segera melajukan mobilku menuju rumah sakura. Aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum membayangkan bagaimana wajahnya nanti. Sesampainya dirumah sakura, aku segera membunyikan bel rumahnya dan aku sangat terkejut saat seorang pemuda yang hanya mengenakan boxer biru tanpa atasan membukakan pintu.

' _Degg'_

' _siapa dia?'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Hwaa, akhirnya selesai juga chap 3. Asuura-chan cumaa mau bilang kalau di chapter ini gak ada humornya sama sekali. mungkin humor bakalan ditaroh di chap depan ya. Asuura-chan minta maaf ya kalau ceritanya makin gak jelas dan gak nyambung, alurnya kemana-mana, masih banyak kesalahan, banyak typonya karena Asuura-chan gak sempat (baca:malas) ngedit. Asuura-chan gatau nih mau ngomong apalagi. Terima kasih buat yang sudah review, favs and follow. Jangan lupa review lagi yaaa :D sampai jumpa di chap depan… XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Ospek Pembawa Cinta**

 **.**

Naruto masih milik Mashashi Kishimoto

Kalau sasuke milik author Asuura-chan #plak

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Don't like don't read

Happy Reading

 **.**

 **Sasori pov**

' _Ting tong… Ting tong…'_

' _Huh, siapa sih yang bertamu pagi-pagi begini?'_

Dengan malas, aku bangun dan mencari baju disekitar tempat tidurku. Aku memang sudah terbiasa tidur tanpa mengenakan baju. Karena tidak menemukan baju yang kupakai tadi malam disekitar ranjang empukku, aku pun bergegas menuju pintu depan hanya dengan sehelai boxer (?) untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Saat pintu kubuka, aku mendapati seorang pemuda yang lumayan tampan sedang berdiri dengan wajah terkejut.

' _Siapa dia? Apa sakura sudah punya pacar?'_

"Siapa kau" tanyaku penasaran pada pemuda itu

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke, kekasih Sakura. Kau siapa? Sedang apa kau dirumah Sakura pagi-pagi begini?'' Tanyanya 'sedikit' ketus padaku

"Aku kekasih gelap Sakura. Menurutmu aku sedang apa?" balasku sambil menyilangkan tangan didepan dada dan tak lupa seringaian seksi menghiasi wajahku. Enak saja dia mau merebut sakura dariku. Aku masih tak rela jika Sakura menyayangi pria lain selain aku dan ayah. Mendengar ucapanku, wajah pria tadi langsung mengeras tanda menahan amarah dan tangannya mengepal erat.

' _Buagh, Buagh'_ sialan, tinjunya kuat sekali. Setelah sukses membuat kadar wajah imut dan gantengku berkurang 0,01% serta perutku menjadi keram, ia pergi begitu saja dengan mobil kerennya. Bahkan aku tak diberi kesempatan untuk menunjukkan seberapa kuat tinjuku padanya. Setelah mobil keren pria tadi hilang dari pandanganku, aku bergegas masuk kedalam rumah dan menemukan Sakura telah siap untuk berangkat ke kampus dengan tas dan buku-buku tebalnya.

"Haduh, Sasuke kemana sih? Bilangnya mau jemput aku? Ini kan sudah hampir terlambat" gumamnya pelan tapi masih bisa terdengar olehku.

"Kuantar saja berangkat ke kampusnya. Lagipula aku bosan dirumah sendirian" Ucapku sambil berlalu menuju kamarku untuk berganti pakaian. Mana mungkin aku hanya memakai boxer ke kampus kan? Bisa dikira pasien rumah sakit jiwa yang kabur nanti. Aku tak mengatakan pada Sakura kalau tadi pria yang bernama sasuke yang mengaku sebagai kekasihnya sakura itu habis dari rumah ini. Bisa-bisa sakura marah kepadaku dan tak mau menegurku selama seminggu penuh. Beberapa menit kemudian, aku keluar kamar dengan kaos polos berwarna putih dan celana jeans biruku. Kami pun segera berangkat menuju tempat dimana sakura akan belajar, Tokyo University.

 **Sasuke pov**

Aku masih berdiam diri didalam mobilku. Kejadian tadi pagi membuatku enggan masuk kedalam kelas dan memutuskan untuk membolos saja. Jujur aku sangat kecewa dengan sakura. Bayangkan saja, kemarin dia baru saja menerima pernyataan cintaku dan pagi ini saat aku kerumahnya, aku mendapati seorang pria yang *ehem lumayan ganteng* tengah telanjang dada dan mengaku sebagai kekasih gelapnya. Kami-sama, apa salahku? Kenapa nasib percintaanku gini-gini amat sih?

' _shit'_ ucapku sambil membenturkan kepalaku ke kemudi mobil

Saat aku mengangkat kepalaku, aku melihat mobil yang kukenali sebagai milik Sakura berhenti tak jauh dari mobilku. Setelah kuteliti, ternyata didalam mobil itu tak hanya ada sakura, melainkan ada si setan merah yang tentu saja sudah memakai baju. Dan bola mataku kembali melebar saat setan merah itu mencium pipi sakura. Bayangkan saja, aku yang notabenenya kekasih sakura saja belum pernah mencium sakura, eh si setan merah itu dengan seenak jidatnya mencium kekasihku tepat didepanku. Dan lagi, kenapa sakura tak marah? Ia malah melambaikan tangannya saat si setan merah itu pergi.

Karena kecemburuanku sudah mencapai level tertinggi, aku segera menghampiri sakura dan menarik tangannya dengan kasar menuju mobilku. Ia sempat berontak dan berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggamanku. Sesekali terdengar rintihannya, namun aku berusaha tak perduli. Yang sangat kuinginkan sekarang adalah penjelasannya.

"Siapa dia? Sudah berapa lama dia menjadi kekasih gelapmu?" Tanyaku to the point

"Siapa yang kau maksud? Kau adalah kekasihku satu-satunya sasuke"

"Cih, tak usah berbohong lagi. Aku sudah melihat semuanya, mulai dari dia keluar dari rumahmu dengan telanjang dada, dia mencium pipimu bahkan setan merah itu mengatakan padaku kalau dia adalah kekasih gelapmu. Apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan tadi malam bersamanya, Ha?" bentakku padanya karena aku sudah tak bisa menahan amarahku lagi.

"Ja-jangan bilang kau cemburu pada kakakku sendiri? Pfffttt"

"kakak?"

"Apa pria ini yang kau maksud?" Tanyanya sambil menyodorkan ponselnya yang menampakkan sebuah foto. Aku hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan sakura sambil memandangi foto itu. Disana ada sakura, setan merah, seorang wanita parubaya, dan setan merah versi dewasa menjelang tua.

"Ini adalah foto keluargaku beberapa tahun lalu, sebelum keberangkatan Sasori-nii ke Inggris untuk kuliah. Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang kepadamu, kalau aku mempunyai seorang kakak yang sedang kuliah di Inggris?"

"Lalu kenapa dia bilang padaku kalau dia adalah kekasih gelapmu?" Tanyaku penasaran. Sial, ternyata aku hanya dikerjain oleh calon kakak ipar toh? *upps

"Sasori-nii mengidap penyakit sister complex, dan setelah kepulangannya dari Inggris, penyakitnya itu semakin parah"

"….."

"Hei, apa kau masih marah padaku? Kau masih tak percaya padaku?" lanjutnya lagi dengan nada memelas dan ekspresi seperti ingin menangis. Uhh, padahal aku masih ingin mengerjainya dengan pura-pura marah sebentar lagi, tapi ekspresinya itu loh, bikin gak tahan.

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu dan aku akan memaafkanmu kalau besok kau mau berjalan-jalan denganku"

"Apa ini kencan?"

"yah, mungkin bisa dibilang begitu, besok aku akan menjemputmu pukul 9 pagi"

"Besok kau harus menjemputku tepat waktu tuan, karena kau sudah membuatku membolos pelajaran Orochimaru-sensei hari ini"

"Baiklah"

 **-0-**

 **Sasuke pov**

Hari ini aku dan sakura akan jalan-jalan atau bisa dibilang kencan. Ini adalah kencan pertamaku dengan sakura, jadi aku harus memakai pakaian yang keren dan wangi. Aku bahkan sudah memikirkan akan memakai baju apa sejak tadi malam meskipun aku tetap terlihat keren memakai baju apapun. Bahkan tanpa memakai baju pun aku masih tetap terlihat keren dan tampan.*uppss

Karena sudah hamper pukul 9 pagi, aku pun bergegas mengendarai mobilku menuju rumah sakura. Aku hanya berharap si setan merah itu tidak mengganggu acara kencan perdanaku dengan sakura. Sesampainya didepan rumah sakura, aku segera membunyikan bel rumah sakura. Tak lama kemudian, lagi-lagi yang membukakan pintu untukku adalah si setan merah lengkap dengan tatapan sinisnya yang diberikan padaku.

"Ohayou nii-san" Sapaku lembut

"Nii-san nii-san gundulmu. Aku tak sudi kau panggil nii-san" jawabnya dengan judes

"baiklah, apa sakura ada?" Tanyaku dengan lembut 'lagi' karena aku malas bertengkar dengannya.

"Tidak ada, dia sudah pergi sejam yang lalu dengan seorang pria" ketusnya

"Saso-nii, siapa yang datang?" teriak sakura dari dalam rumahnya dan berjalan mendekat kearah pintu depan dimana aku dan setan merah berada.

"Bukan siapa-siapa kok saku-chan, hanya pengemis jelek yang meminta uang" Ucap si setan merah itu sukses membuat perempatan muncul diwajah tampanku.

' _Sialan, tampang keren dan wangi gini dibilang pengemis jelek. Untung dia kakaknya sakura, kalau bukan mungkin sudah ku cakar-cakar muka sok imutnya itu'_ inner sasuke

"Sasuke-kun? Sudah datang? Kalau begitu ayo kita segera pergi"

"Hn"

"kalian mau kemana?" Tanya si setan merah

"Kencan, nii-san"

"Tunggu sebentar, jangan kemana-mana dulu" ucapnya sambil berlari masuk kedalam rumah meningglkan aku dan sakura dengan wajah bingung.

Entah kenapa ucapan si setan merah barusan membuat perasaanku tidak enak. Semoga saja tidak terjadi hal yang aneh aneh. Tak lama kemudian, si setan merah keluar dengan setelan simple namun tetap terlihat keren. Ya, kuakui si setan merah ini memang cukup keren untuk ukuran cowok pada umumnya, tapi kalian jangan berpikir kalau aku mulai melenceng dengan menyukai sesama jenis loh. Kutegaskan sekali lagi kalau aku masih normal, buktinya jantungku masih suka deg-degan kalau di dekat sakura.

"Aku ikut" Ucapannya sukses membuatku dan sakura melebarkan mata dan saling melemparkan tatapan horror

"Nii-san, kau tau kan kalau ini adalah kencan pertamaku dengan sasuke-kun? Jadi biarlah kami pergi berdua saja ya? Nanti sakura belikan permen kesukaan nii-san deh" Ucap sakura lengkap dengan jurus puppy eyesnya

"Tidak, nii-san akan tetap ikut kalian pergi. Kita bisa membeli permen kesukaanku nanti"

"Nii-san ganteng dan imut-imut kayak marmut deh, plisss"

"Tidak. Nii-san takut kau kenapa-kenapa. Saku tau kan, kalau ada dua orang pacaran, pasti ada yang yang ketiga dan itu setan" Ucapnya tegas

"Dan kau setannya. Kau bahkan lebih mengerikan daripada setan-setan pada umumnya" ucapku pelan tapi sepertinya cukup untuk didengar oleh si setan merah. Ia langsung menjitak kepalaku dengan tenaga super setan miliknya.

"Aku ikut atau kalian tidak akan pergi" Putusnya tegas

"Hhh, baiklah. Lagipula kita bisa kencan lagi lain kali tanpa sepengetahuan nii-sanmu" ucapku pasrah

Well, akhirnya kencan pertama yang telah kubayangkan akan sangat indah ini menjadi menjadi kencan pertama yang sangat buruk dengan kehadiran setan merah diantara kami berdua.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

Hollaaa, Asuura-chan balik lagi membawa chapter 4. Gimana nih chapter 4 nya? Pasti kurang memuaskan ya? Asuura-chan minta maaf ya kalau ceritanya makin gak jelas dan gak nyambung, alurnya kemana-mana, masih banyak kesalahan, banyak typonya karena Asuura-chan gak sempat (baca:malas) ngedit. Terima kasih buat yang sudah berbaik hati mereview, favs and follow. Jangan bosan bosan buat review yaa :D sampai jumpa lagi di chap depan… XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Ospek Pembawa Cinta**

 **.**

Naruto masih milik Mashashi Kishimoto

Kalau sasuke milik author Asuura-chan #plak

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Don't like don't read

Happy Reading

 **.**

 **Sasuke pov**

Aku, Sakura dan tentunya si setan merah memutuskan untuk memulai perjalanan dengan pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan terlebih dahulu karena ada barang yang ingin Sakura beli. Suasana di dalam mobil sangat canggung karena tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Setelah beberapa menit di dalam mobil yang berasa didalam kuburan, akhirnya kami sampai di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan yang ada di Tokyo. Setelah memarkirkan mobilku dengan rapi, aku segera keluar dari mobilku.

"Ayoo, Sasuke-kun" suara lembut sakura membuatku lupa dengan keberadaan setan merah yang ternyata masih ada dibelakangku. Saat aku hendak merangkul sakura, tiba-tiba terdengar suara deheman yang sangat keras mengalahkan kerasnya suara petir saat hujan.

"EHEMMM" aku menoleh sejenak kearah setan merah dengan pandangan kesal. Ia tak menggubris pandanganku dan berjalan melewatiku begitu saja tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun. Saat aku menoleh ke Sakura, ternyata dia sudah berjalan duluan dengan digandeng setan merah.

' _Sebenarnya yang jadi pacarnya Sakura di sini siapa sih?'_ batinku sambil menghela napas lelah. Si setan merah itu telah sukses merusak moodku hari ini. Dan selama ia masih ada di Tokyo, bisa dipastikan hariku akan menjadi hari terburuk sepanjang sejarah.

Aku berjalan dibelakang mereka berdua karena setiap aku ingin berjalan disamping kanan sakura, si setan merah itu akan langsung berpindah ke sisi kanan sakura. Begitu pula kalau aku ingin berjalan disamping kiri sakura, setan merah itu akan langsung berpindah ke sisi kiri sakura. Setan merah itu terlihat seperti pacar yang super duper over protective pada sakura. Sedangkan aku terlihat seperti kambing congeknya. Tak jarang pengunjung pusat perbelanjaan ini menatapku dengan tatapan kasihan namun langsung kuberi tatapan tajam ala uchiha yang membuat mereka langsung lari terbirit-birit.

Saat melewati toko pakaian, sakura terlihat sangat tertarik dengan sebuah dress tanpa lengan berwarna hijau tosca. Aku pun mengajaknya untuk mampir sebentar dan melihat lihat. Pandangan sakura tak pernah lepas dari dress tanpa lengan itu. Akhirnya dengan inisiatifku sendiri, aku memanggil pelayan toko untuk membungkuskan dress itu.

"Sasuke-kun, ja-jangan-jangan kau suka memakai pakaian wanita?"

"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh. Aku membeli ini untukmu"

"Silahkan bayar di kasir, tuan" Ucap pelayan toko itu padaku

"Kemarikan bajunya, biar aku saja yang bayar, sasuke-kun"

"Hei, kau pikir aku tak mampu membayar ini, hm? Membelikanmu satu buah dress tidak akan membuatku jatuh miskin, sakura" Ucapku dengan nada angkuh dan sombong

"Cih, dasar lelaki sombong" Balasnya sambil memajukan bibirnya seperti ingin di cium.

"Kalau membeli sebuah dress tidak akan membuatmu jatuh miskin, bagaimana kalau kau juga membelikanku baju-baju ini, hm?" Ucap si setan merah dengan seringai memuakkannya yang tiba-tiba muncul sambil membawa setumpuk baju yang belum dibayar. Ini sih namanya pemerasan. Meskipun tidak membuatku langsung jatuh miskin, tapi si setan merah ini akan tetap mengurangi 'sedikit' saldo ATM-ku. Sebenarnya aku SANGAT ingin menolak untuk membayar baju-baju milik setan merah ini, tapi kalau kutolak, setan merah itu pasti akan mengejekku habis-habisan. Akhirnya dengan sangat tidak ikhlas, aku menuju ke kasir diikuti dengan sakura dan setan merah. Setelah membayar, sakura langsung mengambil kantung belanjaannya karena tidak ingin merepotkanku lagi.

"Sasuke-kun?" Ucap sakura saat aku mengambil kantung belanjaan dari tangannya.

"Kau pikir lelaki mana yang tega membiarkan kekasihnya membawa kantung belanjaan sendiri? Membawa 10 kantung belanjaan pun tidak akan membuat tanganku patah, sakura" Ucapku dengan nada sombong dan angkuh (lagi)

"Kalau begitu bawakan punyaku sekalian ya. Lagipula kantung belanjaanku hanya ada 9 buah saja kok, tidak sampai 10. Tentu tidak akan membuat tanganmu patah kan, sasuke?" Ucap si setan (lagi) dengan seringai memuakkannya yang tiba-tiba muncul sambil membawa 9 kantung belanjaan miliknya.

' _Sialan, mungkin ini adalah karma gara-gara tadi aku sudah berkata terlalu sombong. Tapi yang kukatakan memang benar kan?'_

Akhirnya nasibku menjadi lebih mengenaskan daripada sebelumnya. Kalau sebelumnya aku hanya berjalan di belakang adik kakak yang terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih, kini aku 'masih' berjalan di belakang mereka berdua ditemani dengan 10 kantung belanjaan yang menggantung indah di tangan kekarku. Aku sudah seperti 'babu' yang menemani 'sepasang kekasih' belanja bersama. Sampai-sampai ada tante-tante yang dandanannya mirip artis Indonesia, kalau gak salah namanya Syahrini menghampiriku dan berkata

"Hai ganteng, gimana kalau kamu kerja ditempatku aja? Kerjaannya cuma nemenin aku jalan-jalan aja kok. Dijamin gajinya lebih besar dibandingkan kamu kerja sama mereka berdua" ucapnya sambil menunjuk sakura dan setan merah dengan nada genit sambil mencolek-colek pipiku. Kulihat sakura dan setan merah sudah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil memegangi perutnya masing-masing. Aku hanya memberinya tatapan tajam sambil berlalu pergi dari tante-tante menjijikkan itu. Namun sialnya tatapan tajamku tadi disalah artikan olehnya dengan tatapan penuh cinta untuknya. Tante-tante menor tadi masih setia meneriakiku agar mau bekerja dengannya.

Setelah beberapa jam berkeliling di pusat perbelanjaan, kami memutuskan untuk pergi menuju tempat lain. Suasana di dalam mobil kembali hening. Aku berusaha untuk menahan lidahku agar tidak berbicara macam-macam yang bisa membuatku sial lagi nantinya. Karena terlalu hening, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membuka percakapan

"Kau mau kemana lagi, sakura?" Tanyaku pada sakura

"Kita pergi makan" Oh, ini bukan suara sakura, melainkan suara si setan merah menyebalkan itu.

"Makan dimana?" Tanyaku pada sakura (lagi)

"Di restoran Akimichi saja" Jawab setan merah (lagi)

"Hei, aku bertanya pada sakura, bukan bertanya kepadamu, dasar setan merah menyebalkan" ucapku kesal

"Apa kau bilang? Setan merah?" bentaknya sambil menjitak kepalaku

"Sudah-sudah. Terserah kau saja mau makan dimana, sasuke-kun"

Akhirnya aku melajukan kembali mobilku menuju restoran Akimichi. Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin menuruti saran tempat makan dari si setan merah, tapi kalau tidak dipenuhi aku takut nanti dia akan menjadi setan yang jauh menyebalkan lagi. Beberapa menit kemudian, kami sudah sampai di restoran akimichi dan memilih tempat duduk di dekat jendela besar. Saat aku hendak duduk disebelah sakura, lagi-lagi si setan merah itu dengan cepat menduduki satu-satunya kursi yang ada disebelah sakura. Aku pun hanya menghela napas sambil mengelus dada dan mencoba untuk sabar (lagi). Tak lama kemudian, datanglah seorang pelayan membawakan buku menu untuk kami. Aku pun mulai mengamati menunya satu persatu dengan teliti.

"Aku pesan jus tomat dengan salad buah saja. Pesanlah makanan sesukamu, sakura. Aku yang akan bayar" Ucapku dengan sangat gentle

"OKEE" sahut si setan merah dengan semangat 45-nya. Oh, yang ku tawari untuk makan sepuasnya adalah sakura, tapi kenapa dia yang menjawab? ini pasti pertanda buruk untukku (lagi).

"Emm,, aku pesan jus mangga dengan tempura" suara sakura kemudian

"Aku pesan jus jeruk, teriyaki, onigiri, soba, okonomiyaki, takoyaki, dan sukiyaki saja" ucap si setan merah pada pelayan restoran. Astaga, mendengar pesanannya tadi langsung membuatku kehilangan nafsu makan. Apa di neraka sana tidak ada makanan? sehingga ketika setan turun ke bumi akan menjadi sangat rakus seperti setan di depanku ini. Aku memandangnya dengan mata melotot dan sakura menepuk jidat lebarnya sendiri. Sepertinya sakura sangat malu mempunyai kakak yang kelakuannya sama persis dengan setan.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu, hm? Apa kau tak sanggup membayar semua makanan yang kupesan ini? Kalau kau tak 'mampu' membayarnya, aku bisa membayarnya sendiri kok'' ucapnya dengan menekankan kata 'mampu' dan jangan lupakan seringaian menyebalkannya itu. Oke, kuterima tantanganmu, wahai setan yang terkutuk.

"Siapa yang bilang aku tidak mampu membayar makananmu? Kau mau menambah 10 porsi lagi pun aku masih 'mampu' membayarnya" Ucapku dengan sombong sambil menekankan kata 'mampu'

"Well, sepertinya kau cocok menjadi 'temanku' untuk berburu kuliner jepang sampai aku kembali ke Inggris nanti" ucapnya lagi dengan nada setan kebanggaannya. Sialan si setan itu, setelah ku hitung-hitung, ternyata ini sudah ke empat kalinya lidah imutku masuk kedalam perangkap raja setan itu.

Bola mataku kembali melebar saat melihat si setan merah itu telah selesai menghabiskan semua makanan pesanannya tanpa tersisa sedikit pun. Bahkan piringnya sangat kinclong seperti habis di cuci menggunakan s**li*ht. Ternyata memang benar kalau di neraka sana tidak ada makanan. Jadi selama aku masih hidup di dunia ini, aku harus makan dengan banyak selagi sempat.

Setelah makan, sakura mengajak kami untuk mengunjungi Disneyland Tokyo. Setelah menaiki beberapa wahana yang biasa biasa saja atau tidak menantang adrenalinku, aku pun mengajak sakura yang pada dasarnya memang menyukai uji nyali untuk menaiki wahana Eejanaika. Apa kalian sudah tahu Eejanaika? Belum? Baiklah, akan kujelaskan sedikit. Eejanaika adalah Roller Coaster 4D kedua yang ada didunia. Wahana ini memiliki tempat duduk yang bisa berputar 360°. Posisinya pun sama seperti X2 di AS. Tidak banyak yang berbeda, hanya saja lintasan Eejanaika lebih panjang dengan ketinggian 75 meter. Roller Coaster ini juga menjadi yang tertinggi ke-7 di dunia.

"Hwaa, ayo sasuke-kun, kita naik Eejanaika. Sudah lama sekali aku ingin naik wahana itu" ucap sakura antusias. Aku sempat menoleh sekilas ke arah setan merah itu. Tumben sekali dia tidak terlihat antusias seperti biasanya. Sepertinya dia takut, lihat saja mukanya yang tiba-tiba memucat dan keringat yang menuruni pelipisnya itu.

"Hei setan merah, apa kau tidak mau ikut aku dan sakura menaiki wahana Eejanaika?"

"Hahh, aku sudah sangat lelah setelah berjalan seharian bersama kalian. Kali ini akan ku beri kalian kesempatan untuk berduaan saja"

"Dasar pengecut. Bilang saja kau takut naik wahana itu kan?" seringaiku makin lebar saat wajahnya kembali antusias seperti biasanya.

' _Kena kau'_

"Siapa bilang aku takut? Cepat kau beli tiga tiket untuk kita" perintahnya lagi

"Baiklah, jangan sampai kau kencing dicelana ya" godaku sambil menuju loket pembelian tiket.

Setelah mengantri beberapa saat, akhirnya tiba giliran kami untuk menaiki wahana tersebut. Keringat mulai menetes dari pelipis si setan merah itu. Lagi-lagi setan merah itu duduk diantara aku dan sakura. Huh, mengganggu suasana saja. Kalau aku yang di sebelah sakura kan aku bisa memegang tangannya saat ia ketakutan nanti. Lah kalo aku di sebelah si setan, apanya yang bisa ku pegang? Dikira homo nanti.

Saat Eejanaika mulai bergerak, tiba-tiba tangan si setan merah langsung menggenggam tanganku dengan sangat erat.

"Kyaaaa" teriak semua orang yang ikut menaiki wahana ini, termasuk sakura. Saat wahana ini mulai berputar 360°, si setan ini lagi-lagi meremas tanganku dengan sangat keras. Sepertinya ia menggunakan tenaga setan yang diberikan Kami-sama padanya.

' _Sialan, kalau begini terus bisa-bisa tanganku patah beneran'_ batinku sambil menahan sakit.

"Kyaaaa"

"ARRGGGHHHH, SAKIT SIALAN"

"Kyaaaa"

"ARRGGGHHHH, DASAR SETAN"

"Kyaaaa"

"ARRGGGHHHH, TANGANKUU"

"Kyaaaa"

"ARRGGGHHHH, SETAN SIALAN"

"Kyaaaa"

"AAAAAARRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH"

Selama menaiki wahana ini, teriakanku dan teriakan orang-orang saling bersahutan. Teriakanku karena kesakitan sedangkan teriakan orang orang karena menikmati wahana ini. Saat sudah sampai di bawah, si setan itu tiba-tiba berlari ke arah semak-semak. aku dan sakura pun segera menyusulnya dengan ekspresi khawatir

' _Hoekkk…. Hoekkk….. Hoekkkk'_

"Apa mungkin kau hamil setelah ka-"

"Bagaimana bisa aku hamil bodoh? Aku tadi hanya memegang tanganmu. Lagipula aku ini 100% pria" ucapnya setelah memotong ucapanku dengan cepat

"E-eh? Kalian selama naik wahana itu saling berpegangan tangan?" Tanya sakura dengan wajah terkejutnya

"Kau jangan salah paham dulu, sakura. Dia meremas tanganku dengan sangat keras karena ketakutan. Siapa suruh dia sok berani naik wahana itu?" jelasku pada sakura karena takut dia salah paham.

"Jadi sasuke-kun berteriak sangat keras tadi bukan karena menikmati wahana itu?"

"Tentu saja bukan. Lihat saja tanganku sampai biru biru karena di remas oleh setan merah ini" aku mengarahkan tangan sakura untuk memegang dan mengelus-elus tanganku. kesempatan, mumpung si setan lagi koler, khukhukhu.

' _Hoekkk…. Hoekkk….. Hoekkkk'_

Hahh, sepertinya aku harus membantu si setan ini berjalan menuju mobilku yang terparkir lumayan jauh dari sini. Melihat ekspresi kesakitannya membuat aku menjadi sedikit merasa bersalah.

Well, sesuai dugaanku sebelumnya, kencan pertamaku ini menjadi kencan pertama yang sangat buruk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

Hollaaaa, Asuura-chan balik lagi sambil bawa chapter 5 nih? Gimana chapter 5 menurut para reader? Sepertinya di chapter ini pairing nya bukan SasuSaku, tapi malah SasuSaso XD Asuura-chan tau kalau ff ini masih sangat banyak typonya karena Asuura-chan gak sempat (baca:malas) ngedit jadi Asuura-chan minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kepada para reader. Kalau mau Asuura-chan update lagi chap 6 nanti, kasih reviewnya yang banyak dong. Biar Asuura-chan semangat nulisnya. Karena selama ini yang me-review hanya segelintir orang saja. Buat yang sudah berbaik hati mereview, favs and follow, Asuura-chan ucapkan terima kasih banyak. Jangan bosan bosan buat review yaa :D


End file.
